Iron Dwarves
Iron dwarves are characterized by their unmatched metalsmithing skills, their tendencies for long grudges, short tempers, and inter clan rivalries. They live in the southern stormbreaker mountains bordered by humans, wood elves and Orcs. Their world view is extremely black and white. If you are not a friend you are an enemy. they are also warlike in nature, often at war with the other clans or their neighbors. Clan strongholds: Dun Aran: Is visible only as a small dock with a dozen square stone buildings on the edge. there is however a wide stone path leads away from the docks into an extensive cave. The path is called the golden path because although it is verry long there are many big holes in the cavve ceiling that project golden shafts of light all the way to the fortress like main gate to Dun Aran proper. The city itself is dognout shaped around a massive pillar caved to look like the dwarven god Miamal, the pillar is capped with symbology of Biktorn. the king has his royal chambers inside the head of the pillar. Dun Tùr: The dwarves of dun tur have taken to riding Giant boar into battle and will sometimes paint dwarfish warding runes onto their skin in place of armour. much of their subterranean city is underneath the forest and using secret tunnels they may pop up anywhere in their forest. Daingneachd: Is a massive dwarven city built into a mountain pass, into the two cliff faces the dwarves have carved their house and establishments. these houses creep up the the cliff faces hundreds of feet and between the two cliffs on the valley floor lies hundreds more stone buildings including a dominating arena in the middle. Although the different dwarves class don't usually get along, they get together once a year in Daingneachd for celebrations and competitions of strength and Dwarfish talents. Their is competitions stone breaking, Smithing, rock throwing, and Melee combat. They build statues to their gods on mountaintops and climb hundreds of stone steps to worship. they warship: Malos, Miamal, Tristain and Krixis. The mountain dwarves have many clans with their own kings, however the King of Daingneachd is considered to be the high king and with dire matters other kings and queen will respect his authority. Dun Sgoinneil: Is the greatest forge in the world. It was enchanted with hundreds of years ago with a lost method. Each part is imbued with with a different Primal spirit. They have the anvil of Biktorn, the Quenching pool of Aquavel, the hearth of Tsango, and the bellows of Konkili the forge will only burn Twilight cedar( A sacred tree blessed by Thumenus). the craftsmanship on all these parts is unmatched, and though the forge is only used at the high kings request, it is used as a place of worship to the primal spirits. the forge is known as World maker and is capable of smithing the most powerful items ever known to be made. Teine mhèinn: This is not to much a city as an industrial/military settlements. There is no beauty to to town at all. the houses have been hastily built, There is a covered war dock and a pitiful stature to the god Miamal. Coal fires burn day and night smelting ores, the dwarves are hard working and irritable. tumblr_ngsjlbgjHn1rs6hqwo1_540.jpg tumblr_oktok4cGVp1sgoq2xo1_1280.png tumblr_os423jXxEF1t5z3yho1_540.jpg tumblr_otgrqvAiJu1szbceio1_540.jpg tumblr_owltszUkhz1sazby5o1_540.jpg tumblr_owplxj81MJ1sazby5o1_500.jpg tumblr_osgudb9njj1s7x60do1_540.jpg